


Then and there

by Fae



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Author Likes References And It Shows, Canonical Incest, Gen, Look They Fucking Kissed It's Not My Fault, Mostly Gen, References to Canon, References to Oasis Songs, Reunion, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: E forse c'è, pensa Noel mentre si avvia anche lui dietro il microfono, qualcos'altro che invece si può ripetere, perché dopotutto è ancora la verità. E Liam deve averlo già capito che cosa ha in mente, che cosa sta per dire. Liam lo sa, come non potrebbe saperlo nessun altro.Ci siamo solo io e lui. E' solo di questo che si tratta.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Then and there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shari (ShariDeschain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/gifts), [misskyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes/gifts).



> \- è successo che il 16 febbraio, con un tempismo invidiabile visto com'è andata a finire subito dopo, sono stata a Milano al concerto di Liam. È successo pure che io e [ShariDeschain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/) e [misskyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskyeyes) eravamo con l'hype a mille fin da quando abbiamo preso i biglietti, e io avevo questo plot sulla reunion che mi coccolavo da un po' di tempo, e il fatto che LIAM VOGLIA LA REUNION PIU' DI NOI E PIU' DI CHIUNQUE ALTRO AL MONDO non ha aiutato nemmeno un po' *piange* E quindi niente, mi è uscita questa cosa che trasuda sentimenti da ogni parte, e trasuda anche il fatto che io amo Liam come si ama un figlio un po' scemo. Che poi è il modo in cui lo ama anche Noel <3  
> \- (no, per una volta è tutto quasi platonico, giuro. La Shari era lì che mi strillava ESCICI IL GALLAGHERCEST, ma questo plot mi chiedeva di essere il più canon possibile e ho dovuto ascoltarlo.) (Poi uno può leggerci cose abbastanza facilmente, ma ehi, quella è colpa del canon, appunto. Io ho solo citato cose realmente dette e realmente accadute. E magari ne ho lasciate intendere altre, ma non c'è niente di esplicito quindi potete anche ignorarle.) ~~(Oppure anche no.)~~  
>  \- ambientata in un ipotetico 2021 perché [Liam ha deciso così](https://twitter.com/liamgallagher/status/1207448504349540352), e perché comunque la mia reunion immaginaria si svolgeva nel 2021 già da prima. HAH.  
> \- per una spiegazione più approfondita e un riepilogo delle citazioni (che sono TANTE) vi rimando alle note in fondo, perché l'unica cosa più divertente che cacciare trecento riferimenti nella stessa fanfic è sproloquiarne per mezz'ora alla fine /o/  
> \- prompt: _He shines the brightest so far_ (Monique Heart) (COWT #10, settima settimana @ LDF)

Liam è seduto sul bordo del palco.

Noel gli arriva alle spalle in modo quasi casuale, come se non ci fosse nessun altro, come se il boato della folla non lo stesse scuotendo fin dentro le ossa, e lui lo guarda da sotto in su e stira le labbra in un sorriso coglione che è più di una provocazione, è un invito scritto e firmato con l'inchiostro della sua incomparabile faccia da culo. Sa benissimo a cosa sta pensando, e Liam sa che lui lo sa, e lo sanno anche tutti quelli che li stanno guardando, e per un attimo Noel è quasi tentato di accettare.

Venticinque anni del cazzo e qualcuno ancora discute di quella storia - non molti, in realtà, tutti gli altri preferiscono fingere di non averlo mai visto infilare la lingua in bocca a suo fratello - e del perché l'abbia fatto, e tra tutti i motivi quello più vero è che l'ha fatto perché _poteva_. Perchè potevano qualsiasi cosa, perché erano proprietari del mondo, tutti e due, ma Noel un po' di più. E' lui che ha preso in mano la band quando non era che un germoglio storto e già rinsecchito, e l'ha innaffiato di sangue e sudore fino a farlo crescere, fino a fargli toccare il cielo. Ce li ha portati lui in cima al mondo, e il mondo quel giorno era suo, ed era suo anche Liam.

_Il proprietario della stella del palco._

Non è che non abbia fatto la sua parte anche lui - è che per lui, piccolo bastardo che non è altro, è sempre stato tutto così _facile_.

Perché Liam è nato per questo. E' nato per fare esattamente quello che sta facendo adesso, adesso che ha capito che certi momenti sono irripetibili e che il suo invito è caduto in quel vuoto che separa il passato dal presente, e quindi è inutile restarsene seduto e tanto vale andare a prendersi il suo posto - non prima di aver scosso la testa in una risata canzonatoria e aver appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Noel, nel passargli accanto, per sussurrargli all'orecchio: "Che cagasotto che sei diventato."

E' nato per starsene in piedi dietro a un microfono, ad aspettare che a muoversi siano gli altri, a far gravitare tutto il resto attorno a sé; per guardare dall'alto in basso il mondo che Noel gli ha regalato, indossando quella bellezza che il tempo ha segnato ma non è riuscito a cancellare, e un tamburello a forma di stella. E' nato per _splendere._

_Le tue canzoni parlano tutte di me, vero?_

Liam è ogni parola che abbia mai scritto. E' sigarette e alcool e una supernova di champagne. E' il giardino che cresce senza sapere come e la pistola con cui aprire un buco nel sole. E' il mare verso cui fuggire e le stelle che stanno sbiadendo, il tempo di cui c'è bisogno per svegliarsi, la perfezione vera solo quando è imperfetta. E' l'uomo che ha costruito la luna. E' Sally e Lyla e il muro delle meraviglie.

E forse c'è, pensa Noel mentre si avvia anche lui dietro il microfono, mentre imbraccia la chitarra e sente un nuovo boato scuotere l'aria e migliaia di voci riverberargli tutte attorno, forse c'è qualcos'altro che invece si può ripetere, perché dopotutto è ancora la verità. E Liam deve averlo già capito che cosa ha in mente, che cosa sta per dire, deve averlo sentito in quella stessa aria e letto sulla punta delle sue dita che picchiettano contro il metallo aspettando il momento giusto per parlare. Liam lo sa, come non potrebbe saperlo nessun altro.

_Voglio solo lui. Quando si volta verso di me e io mi volto verso di lui, e ci guardiamo l'un l'altro. Ci siamo solo io e lui. E' solo di questo che si tratta._

"Questa è storia!" urla, e la folla _esplode_. "Questa è storia! Proprio qui, proprio adesso!"

Qualcuno ride, qualcuno piange; qualcuno urla le stesse parole insieme a lui, come se avesse aspettato una vita intera solo per poterle ripetere. Liam gli sorride di nuovo, si sporge in avanti già pronto a rispondergli a tono, e Noel _non ce la fa_ , vaffanculo, non ce la fa proprio a non sorridergli anche lui. E da qui in poi il resto è praticamente un copione già scritto, ma c'è comunque una scintilla di incertezza che gli fa trattenere il fiato, perché con Liam non si può mai sapere.

_Io e il nostro ragazzo ci amiamo. Abbiamo fatto sesso stanotte._

Con la _vita_ non si può mai sapere, nemmeno quando chiudi una parentesi e pensi di non riaprirla più. Nemmeno quando parti perché casa ormai ti soffoca, perché non puoi restarci un altro istante, perché hai amato e odiato e vissuto troppo per non spezzarti in due se non te ne vai, e quando torni casa è ancora lì, sempre uguale e sempre diversa e sempre pronta ad accoglierti di nuovo.

_Io lo odio, è un cazzone. E' un fottuto idiota. Ma è il mio idiota, suppongo._

"Questa" ribatte Liam, e il suo sorriso si allarga tanto da inglobare ogni cosa, tanto da mangiarsi il mondo in un solo boccone, "è sempre _Knebworth_ , coglione!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- il titolo della fic è un gioco di parole che ribalta _There and then_ , titolo con cui è uscita la registrazione di una serie di live del 1995-96.  
> \- il riferimento finale CHE DOVRESTE AVER COLTO TUTTI è allo [scambio di battute avvenuto a Knebworth Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sAXnwJAKH8) il 10 agosto 1996, all'inizio di quello che è stato il più grande concerto degli Oasis di sempre (e uno dei più grandi di sempre nell'intera storia della musica inglese). _"This is history!"_ , dice Noel alla folla, _"this is history, right here, right now!"_. Liam, immenso coglione che non è altro, ribatte: _"I thought this was Knebworth!"_ <3  
> \- (e quindi sì, la mia reunion immaginaria è Knebworth 2.0, praticamente. Che era anche il titolo provvisorio della fic. *rotola*)  
> \- il riferimento iniziale invece è al bacio di Loch Lomond. Ora, se shippate Gallaghercest lo sapete cos'è, il bacio di Loch Lomond. In caso contrario [eccolo qui](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/5c/aa/725caa00b4c0eae5121445ffcc6f48d0.jpg). (Loch Lomond è stato un altro tra i concerti più celebri, sempre nel 1996, una settimana prima di Knebworth).  
> \- _Il proprietario della stella del palco:_ narra [un articolo di Rolling Stone del 1995](https://mfokquotearchiv.livejournal.com/23275.html) che un giorno Noel e Liam stessero firmando un autografo con dedica per un fan. Liam ci scrive _'from the star of the stage'_. Noel ribatte con _'from the owner of the star of the stage'_. Liam gli tira una sedia :D  
> \- _indossando quella bellezza [...] e un tamburello a forma di stella:_ viene da _[Lock all the doors](https://genius.com/Noel-gallaghers-high-flying-birds-lock-all-the-doors-lyrics)_ , che tanto tempo fa si chiamava _[My sister lover](https://genius.com/Oasis-my-sister-lover-lyrics)_ , e faceva tipo _'you are my lover / I am your brother'_. E adesso invece fa _'[she wore](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/01/4a/e4/014ae47f0417faa7326d7cd059f33700.jpg) [a star-shaped](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/df/f5/a4dff5070f076257be33fe4706122b7e.jpg) [tambourine](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/63/6d/d0/636dd0ecc6866011559aee501c7c2b05.jpg) / prettiest girl I had ever seen'_. (Io ve l'ho detto che è colpa del canon.)  
> \- _Le tue canzoni parlano tutte di me, vero?:_ la citazione nello specifico viene dall'intervista contenuta in _Stop the clocks_ _(["He said to me one night: all your songs are about me, aren't they?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sr96wiGcajI&t=36s))_ ma in generale è un concetto di cui entrambi hanno parlato varie volte E UN HEADCANON CHE IO PORTERO' NELLA TOMBA OKAY *piange* Le canzoni citate nel paragrafo successivo sono, nell'ordine, _Cigarettes & alcohol, Champagne supernova, Live forever, If I had a gun, The death of you and me, Stop crying your heart out, Morning glory, Little by little, The man who built the moon, Don't look back in anger, Lyla_, e ovviamente _Wonderwall_ <3  
> \- (e sempre a proposito di quell'headcanon, non sono riuscita a infilarci anche _[Wandering star](https://genius.com/Noel-gallaghers-high-flying-birds-wandering-star-lyrics)_ perché poi non mi filava più il paragrafo ma WANDERING STAR. _All of the dreams you have / I have them too / and all of the songs I sing / I wrote for you_. DAVVERO, NOEL? DAVVERO? *piange di più*)  
> \- _Voglio solo lui. Quando si volta verso di me e io mi volto verso di lui, e ci guardiamo l'un l'altro. Ci siamo solo io e lui. E' solo di questo che si tratta:_ riassunto breve di una citazione tratta da un'intervista del 1997, si può [leggere qui](https://mfokquotearchiv.livejournal.com/115478.html) e [ascoltare qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEwk5Tz1kbQ&t=9m15s) (ma è in mancuniano strettissimo e Noel incespica nel parlare, è una roba incomprensibile ''XD)  
> \- _Io e il nostro ragazzo ci amiamo. Abbiamo fatto sesso stanotte. / Io lo odio, è un cazzone_ : riassunto breve dell'[intro di Champagne supernova](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X71-RjnvQus) a Earl's Court, nel 1995 :D  
> \- _E' un fottuto idiota. Ma è il mio idiota, suppongo:_ viene da [un'intervista del 2006](https://mfokquotearchiv.livejournal.com/97120.html) in cui Noel parla del bisogno di rassicurazione di Liam e si chiede come sia possibile che non capisca di essere essenziale per gli Oasis nemmeno davanti a migliaia di persone che chiamano il suo nome, e io boh, che vi devo dire, addio.


End file.
